


Starflower's journey

by Isjack23



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Assume everyone is here, I haven't been getting any sleep, I probably wont update this story ever, Multi, My friend is writing this and she's making me put this on the site, OC, Starkit's Prophecy inspired this, This is a troll story BTW, This is going to haunt me, here goes nothing, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isjack23/pseuds/Isjack23
Summary: StarFlower goes on a advenTure!!!1!1!1!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is making me post this on the site. So, props to her I guess.

Oncce upoun a tem there was a beautiful leder cat name Treeflower. She waz so pritty. Buit in a fight she waz DEAD!!!1!1!1! BEcaUse someone acciently kill heer with a sword. She ruled ridderCaln and stuff. When shee went to starclan they said "OHMEHGESH SHES SO PRITTY!!1!1! WE MOST REBORN HER!!1" So Treeflower was ReBorned into a kettyPet called Sunshine Glitter. SHe was vury pritty. 

 

END OF EPOLOG


End file.
